


Getting you Back Home

by Emaisnialleraf



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Panic Attacks, Slightly - Freeform, Team as Family, Tsunami (9-1-1 TV), Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, Writing doodle, i can give buck a happy ending. okay?, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Buck and Chris during the chaos of the tsunami.but with more of the emotion and angst we wanted, but never received.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Getting you Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the tsunami party, but I brought some angst with me.
> 
> I actually wrote this last year and it's been collecting dust in the archives of my google drive. funny how everything I post sat around for almost a year before I gained any courage to post it. 
> 
> anyway.

The weight on his chest was abundant, piling pressure around his lungs as he stared up at the cloudless sky. Debris was crashing all around him, he could hear it, and it was only distracting enough to avoid the screams flooding in from all sides. Christopher was shaking, head to toe shivers that only grew worse each time a wave sent splashes of water up the side of the firetruck. It was ice cold to the touch, his arms spasming around the child and as much as he needed to protect him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it for much longer. He would protect this kid until his last breath, but it would kill him not knowing if his attempts were successful. So, he held on.   
Coughing out another painful breath he held back his emotions, refusing to panic the form shaking in his arms. His hands were burning, he could feel the blood dripping down his face, but each feeling rushed his hands up to wipe the evidence away. It was taking everything in him not to try his cellphone again, but he knew that the piece of technology was useless lying in his pocket; and he also knew the last three times he tried Christopher frowned achingly at his failed attempts.   
“Buck?”  
“Yeah, buddy?”  
“The water.”  
“We are safe up here-”  
“No, the water.”  
With a groan he felt the smaller hands push against his chest, forcing himself up and closing his eyes in pain. It took a minute for the spinning to evaporate and as soon as he came to himself he saw the stained sea rushing around their level. Fear struck him, pulling the kid close and noticing everyone else begin to panic again.  
“The water, Buck-”  
“I see it, pal. I- I see it.”  
He forced himself up and held the tired frame against him, looking around for anything higher that they could reach. There was nothing close enough, he knew they would have to get back in the water and as he recognized the receding of the tide he mentally began to fall apart.   
They had to move.  
They had to move and it had to be now, the waves were going to become too strong and as he tucked himself deeper into the vehicle he knew they had no choice. He curled himself over the boy, dragging him closer until they were molded together at the seam and as the truck began to shake he simply held on for dear life. 

He always thought that losing Maddie was one of the most terrifying things in his life, and in almost all aspects of the situation it was. But, coming back to himself through all of the commotion and realizing his grip was failing he was shocked into stunned silence. His limbs lost all feeling and he almost felt his life leaving his lungs. The fear in the child’s eyes wasn’t anything he had seen before and as they fell into the disastered streets he couldn’t formulate anything other than to follow the yellow t-shirt.   
Through every slam against him, every scream of his name, he reached as far as his arms allowed. He pushed through every strike of pain and he begged to any existing savior to just let the boy live. There was nothing worth more than that kid's life and the harder he pushed the farther away he felt. He just wanted everything to freeze and give him another chance to stop it, to leave the pier and never go back, but the decision led to this moment and with a harsh fling of his body he finally connected hands with his desperate plea. The fingers were small, but strong enough to keep the hold they had and he forced them against a pile of debris caught against a building.   
The name left his lips thousands, if not millions of times and he felt the sobs bursting through his sore, run down lungs the moment life breathed in his arms. The heartbeat was strong and the warmth was in his grip and he clutched to a streetlight hard enough to bruise. His muscles screamed and the water finally began lowering down enough to take some of the struggle.   
“Buck- Buck, you got me.”  
He knew it wasn’t meant as a comfort, the kid was stating facts and he was scared, but the firefighter took it as he needed. He got him. He got Christopher and by the time it was low enough to settle he fell harshly into the debris. Each cut stung against the air, his body melting as it finally got a rest, but against it all he finally had a chance to stop. To hold the child’s body close to him and let out a sob. He was so petrified, he knew he needed to get help, but instead he let himself fall apart into that striped t-shirt smothering his blurred view.   
He got him. 

“Buck, everyones leaving.”  
He doesn’t know how long it had been, trash was everywhere, cars and buildings shredded at the seams. This was their chance to move, to get out of the wreckage, but he was so damn exhausted and his breaths were shortening and everything hurt.   
How did this happen? Where did he need to go now?  
What should he do?  
Finally releasing his grip he had on the child he let the boy stand, fingers gentle as they held onto the shirt and he took a look around. His eyes still stung from the water and things were getting hard to see, but he could stand and he took it to his advantage.   
“We gotta go..”  
Christopher said something, probably something important, but Buck couldn’t understand. Scooping the boy up he kept trudging on and held back as much of his anxiety as he could. They were fine. That's all that mattered, they were fine. 

“Your fingers, Buck.”  
Taking a look he noticed the unfamiliar tint, frowning deeply but not slowing his pace.   
“I’ll be fine- sir! The shelter? Is there a shelter-”  
He knew there had to be one, in natural disasters they always set up a tent somewhere.  
“About three or four blocks that way- you alright man?”  
He was a bit breathless, the nod rolling almost too easy off his shoulders as the man stepped closer.   
“Do you need- I think I saw some EMT that way-”  
“No, I have to get him to a shelter- Thank you.”  
The stranger nodded, hesitant, but letting them go without another word.   
“Buck?”  
“Yeah, Chris?”  
“Do you need to sit down?”  
“I will, buddy. Just gonna get you to your dad first, yeah? Wanna find dad?”  
The excitement bubbled over, relief pouring through him as he watched the growing smile appear.   
“Daddy!”  
“Yeah, he’s just this way.”

“Sir?”  
The hand on his back was grounding, he hadn’t even realized how far he had walked until the woman in uniform stopped him in his tracks. Relief wasn’t even enough to cover it as he looked around and noticed the tents popped up around him.   
“Are you alright? What's your name?”  
He couldn’t answer, face melting in emotion as the boy on his back only held tighter.   
“Okay, let’s get your son down-”  
The body around him began to loosen, his arms holding tighter as he whipped around and began to lose all the relief he just encountered.   
“Hey- Sir, it’s alright!”  
“Don't touch him!”  
“We aren’t going to hurt him, sir, we are just going to get you some medical attention.”  
“Do not touch him!”  
He stumbled in his step, feeling the limbs around him tremble in something he couldn’t recognize. The woman gave him a look of sympathy, quickly motioning to someone before getting closer.   
“We need to check you both for injuries, I know you’ve been through a lot, but you have to let go of him-”  
The tugging on Christophers back struck dread, his soul began to split and the moment he pried himself forward the woman was around him in strength. She kept trying to tell him it was okay, that they just needed to sit down, but he couldn’t lose the boy again. He couldn’t tell Eddie how he lost his only family left- no. No! He couldn’t let them take him away!

The sobs trailed past his lips in a desperate plea, they clawed their way past the officers in every way that they could until hands held him back. He felt his body shaking in exhaustion and as he was forced to the ground he saw the footsteps running before he heard the voice.   
“Buck!”  
His hands hid his face, his mind battling against him as knees slid in front of his shattered form.   
“Buck! What happened? What are you doing here? Where’s Christopher?”  
“The child was taken to get checked on, he’s okay.”  
“Oh thank god-”  
Arms pulled him close, voices growing silent as his sobs only toned louder. The chin resting above his head was grounding and he felt another pair of hands on him as he saw black spots rimming around his view.   
“Buck, you gotta look at us, sweetheart.”  
Hen.  
Hands held his face so gently, Eddie unraveling the hold as his team appeared around him in surprise. Bobby looked on edge, almost scared as Hen pulled him closer and tried to calm him down.   
“Evan, look at me, honey. You’re okay, Christopher is okay, shh.”  
The hand on his neck was checking his pulse, he knew that, but the warmth on the goosebumped skin was so soothing and he finally began to focus on what was happening.   
“There we go, I am going to call Maddie, alright?”  
Turning toward Eddie he forced a nod, a hiccuped cry blurring his vision even as fingers were trying to clear it up.   
“Are you hurt, Sweetheart?”  
Hens' voice was so soft, it grounded him enough to nod and he sniffled loudly across the space.   
“Alright, here's what we are going to do. We are going to get you up and moved inside, then we are going to stitch you up, check you out and get you some sleep.”  
“Christopher..”  
God, it hurt to speak.   
“You saved him, he’s fine. I am going to him right now, you saved my boy, Buck.”  
Eddie’s voice was genuine, they locked eyes and the tears weren’t ones of grief. Buck recognized the relief and bit his lip as it began to tremble again.   
“I’m so tired.”

Waking up on a surface softer than a firetruck terrified him.   
His eyes flew open the moment he regained consciousness and he struggled with a few breaths before a hand pressed against his shoulder. Maddie was right there, she was looking at him with a soft smile on her face and he knew things had to be okay. If she was smiling like that then everyone was okay.   
“Maddie.”  
“You were supposed to be at home.”  
Her chuckle was soft, eyes growing damp as she tilted her head.   
“Is Chris-”  
“He’s fine, Eddie took him for lunch.”  
Nodding to his side, he followed her hint, falling back at the sight of another hospital bed set up to his right. The sheets looked used, pushed back in a careless fashion making him clearly aware that they were okay.   
“Is he okay?”  
“Just shock, he’s going to be fine. You on the other hand,” she lifted his blankets up until they reached his chin, “are not okay. You had another clot, you were drinking half the ocean and now exhaustion is clearly catching up to you regardless of your long night of sleep.”  
The hand pressed against his forehead next, soothing the skin as the door opened for his team. They looked relieved at him being awake and he only felt limp at the sight.   
“Hey, Buck. How are you feeling?”  
Chimney was the first to speak, standing behind Maddies chair with a smile as Hen took over his other side.   
“Tired.”  
The arm from his right rubbed against his own, thumb pulsing against his skin with nothing but love radiating from it.   
“Seems right, you gave us quite a scare there.”  
Bobby mumbled in agreement, grabbing his foot and staying at the front of the bed.   
“Sure did. You aren’t leaving your bed for a month as much as we were trying to get you out of it just days ago.”  
“Agreed. Might even let you order takeout every night again, just like good old times.”  
Turning to Maddie he laughed, eyes catching on Chimneys hand as it clutched to his sisters with support.   
“As long as you guys are there.”  
“We will be. We’re not going anywhere.”


End file.
